Liquid crystal display technology innovation is inseparable from the field to meet various kinds of requirements from users and insatiable and subversive creation of developers for the products. Defective product itself will lead researchers to continuous product improvement. For example, (1) based on the problems existing in viewing angles of the liquid crystal, wide viewing angle modes, such as Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS), In-Plane Switching (IPS), Multi-domain Vertical Alignment (MVA), are developed and widely applied in practical use; (2) with the use of a narrow viewing angle of liquid crystal and other assistant means, the normally wide display area is limited to a specific narrow front view area. This may help to protect privacy of the user and achieve the function of anti-peeping.
However, when some information needs to be displayed only and surreptitious photographing of the displayed content needs to be forbidden, there is no effective solution provided in the related art. That is, how to display information on the display device so as to enable the user to view the information properly and to prevent the displayed content from being photographed by a stranger is a technical problem to be solved.